


Coffee Please

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to the grocery store with his and Harry's child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Please

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at Dracoyoulittlepoofer for my fanfiction updates. Also, my fic rec blog (that has some of my other fandom things) @ when-i-was-harry-pooter.  
> Both on tumblr.

“Am I supposed to be getting lucky charms or cocoa-pops?” Louis questioned his surroundings, glaring wearily at the massive selection of cereal's gracing the shelves in front of him. He frowned, pushing a hand through his messy bedhead, “What do think, Jake? Lucky Charms of cocoa-pops?”  
“Dad says I'm not allowed sugar cereals.” Jake, his five year old stated, hands on his hips as he stared at at his father. “The list says Special K.” And shit, when did his son learn how to boss his around.  
“I'm sure it won't matter if I get a sugar cereal just this one time.” Louis mumbled, even as he reached forward to grab the tasteless original Special K from the shelves. This comment received him an annoyed side-eye from his son that had him continuing down the aisle towards the coffee—yes, coffee, he needed something strong to help him get through the rest of the day.  
“Dad says you're not allowed to buy coffee,” Jake sing-songed, standing in front of the shelf with his arms crossed in front of his tiny chest.  
“Oh really?” Louis scoffed, grabbing his phone from his pocket and diallinq Harry's number. “We'll just have to see about that.” He turned away from his son, stomping his foot impatiently as he waited for his husband to pick up the phone.  
“Louis.” Harry's voice drawled slowly from the other line, as if he was expecting Louis call.  
“So I'm not allowed to buy coffee now?” Louis asked, getting straight to the point.  
Harry sighed, he could imagine the hand that his husband was dragging over his face in exasperation. “It gives you night terrors.”  
“I just won't drink any before bed then.”  
“That's the only time you drink it.” Harry pointed out and, well, he had a point. But he wasn't going to let him know that.  
“I'll just drink tea before bed.”  
“Your tea has caffeine in it.”  
“You're such a spoil sport.” Louis pouted, smiling softly into his phone.  
Harry chuckled, a rustling noise sounded as he adjusted the phone. “Fine,” he agreed, “you can buy coffee, but you're not allowed any after four.”  
“I knew you'd see it my way, Hazza.”  
“Yeah, yeah.” Harry mumbled. “Keep an eye on Jake though, he has a tendency to wander off.”  
Louis scoffed, “Hazza!” He turned around, panicking as the spot he had left Jake in was empty. “Wh-what? I'm perfectly capable of-”  
“You lost him, didn't you?” Harry asked, even though he knew the answer to his question.  
“No! No... He's right next to me. Hi, love, just talking to dad on the phone.” Louis marched up and down the aisles frantically.  
“I can hear it in your voice,” Harry accused him as he rushed through the store. “Check the dairy case.”  
Louis rushed, his feet carrying him quickly as he moved throughout the throngs of people. In the dairy case? How did that make any sense. Yet there he was waving at him from where he was situated behind the glass case. He reached for the door handle and pulled, panicking as the door refused to budge. “Do you honestly think that I'm-”  
“The doors don't pull, they slide.” Harry stated, yawning as Louis slid the dairy case door open slowly. “D'you need anything else, Lou?”  
“I'll see you at home, Hazza.” Louis mumbled as he helped Jake out of the case.  
“Bye Lou-lou.” Harry sing-songed, his voice laced with amusement as he hung up the phone.  
Louis pocketed his own and look down at his son who was starting to open the dairy case again. “Jake!” He scowled, gently tugging his son away whilst shaking his head. “Your father is never going to let me live that down.”  
“Can we get chocolate?”


End file.
